1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a translation portal for at least partially translating data and facilitating the completion of the translation process. More in particular, the present invention is directed to a system for translating data which includes a source of data to be translated, a network connected to the source of data, a translation source connected to the network, and a portal system connected to the network for retrieving the data to be translated, and at least partially translating that data. Still further, the portal system includes a system for transmitting the at least partially translated data to the translation source for completing the translation of the data. Still further, the portal system includes a file storage memory for storing the data to be translated and a database for storing therein previously entered data to be translated associated with prior translations thereof.
2. Prior Art
Currently, there exists individual translation memory tools for use on a translator's workstation. Such translation aids analyze documents on a word-by-word basis, treating each new document as a totally new project. Such systems suffer from reduced efficiency in that they fail to take into account redundancies found in a document, similarities of one document to a previously translated document, and provide no means to enable team collaboration or involve the customer in the translation process.
There is therefore a need to provide a centralized translation database from which prior translations can be utilized to at least partially translated new documents to be translated. There is further a need to involve the translation customer in an iterative process, with intermediate approvals of translation work being obtained as a translation project progresses.
In an era where businesses are able to take advantage of a world wide marketplace utilizing a global computer network (Internet) it is important that such businesses are able to easily solicit business in multiple languages. Therefore, many businesses desire to have their Web pages translated into multiple languages, so that they are able to solicit business in many different markets. Therefore, a system which can upload a Web page and duplicate it in multiple languages is highly desirable. Further, as much multiple languages is highly desirable. Further, as much of the language of any one Web page is similar to that of other Web pages, it is further desirable to make use of the translations of previously translated Web pages to aid in the translation of other Web pages. By such an arrangement, the present invention reduces the workload of translators, whether it is translation of Web pages or other documents.